


Child Queen

by Team7Extra



Series: Narnia Poems [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Lucy Pevensie Centric, Other, Poems, Poetry, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: So fair and sweet, she is the Child Queen.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Relationships: Aslan & Lucy Pevensie
Series: Narnia Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678405
Kudos: 11





	Child Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Lucy, shes always been my favorite of the Pevensies. I admire her faith in Aslan, and how close of a relationship she has with Him. So I wrote this about her. I know it does her no justice.

**Child Queen**

So fair and sweet

She dances with a gentle beat.

Her feet upon the padded ground

Among the trees with not a sound

But the humming and the song of the trees

To take a break from the horror she sees

The war that takes

Her friends before she wakes.

She fights with a valiant heart

With the beat of battle she takes part

To protect the ones she frees

The animals, people and trees

To her it was all worth it

Every tear, and blood dropped, and skin split

And for those she healed

They thanked Aslan she was on the field

For while the enemy she floored

The dying and wounded she restored

Even though she would fight

With all the strength and might

Doing so gave her no pleasure

And the guilt would stick with her forever

But despite that she is still warm

Like the light after the storm

With the beauty of soaring doves

She protects and heals those she loves

With the Grace of Aslan

She rules both Beast and Man

With her sister and brothers by her side

And friends to which she can confide

For she is loved by all

And her faith in Aslan will not fall

Through much has He gotten her siblings and her

For they are not he same as they once were

No longer scared and alone

Now regal and kind upon a throne

Young Lucy Pevensie

Was named Valiant by a lions decree

So with a gentle beat

She reigns fair and sweet

Over the Eastern Seas that gleam

For she is the Child Queen


End file.
